


Let's Be More

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Choking, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, M/M, Rough Sex, bisexual!Dakota, blowjob, bottom!Dakota, one night stand turns into something else, oral sexual content, past NAK, top!zak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: The first time, it was an accident and they were both drunk, but it lead to a repetitive mistake. Dakota isn’t sure what they are anymore and his growing feelings for the other man are not helping Dakota’s situation. However, what the youngest member of the Ghost Adventures Crew doesn’t realize is that there is more to the lead member of the crew than meets the eye.





	1. |CHAPTER ONE| How It Started

When they first started this… “thing,” Dakota knew it was wrong. So terribly wrong. They were seventeen years apart from one another and their personalities were completely different due to that. Dakota was filled with light and, well, Zak felt like he was filled with shadows and darkness. But, there was something about Dakota that Zak liked more than he should. There was something about Zak that Dakota liked more than he should.

It was Jay Wasley’s birthday party where this “thing” all began. Liquor was heavy in Dakota’s mouth like a delicious lead weight. He usually never drank this heavy before, as he stuck with a glass of beer or two, but he wanted to let go for the night and have some fun with the crew he now started working for. This job he would forever be grateful to Zak for giving it to him.

Feeling the urge to go to the bathroom, Dakota excused himself from the group he was talking with and made his way there. He stumbles into the door fo the men’s room, which thankfully is a push door. Leaning his weight, he stumbles in, catching himself on the paper towel dispenser. A light laugh escapes his lips and he shuffles across the floor to the urinal. Practically slamming into it, Dakota groans and unzips his fly. As he relieves himself, placing a hand on the side of the urinal to hold himself up, the door to the men’s room opens up, music seeping in with the person before drowning the pair of them in silence. Dakota doesn’t look up until he hears a familiar voice.

“Hey, Dakota.”

He looks up startled, his brown eyes connecting with sparkling sapphire, “Zak,” his voice cracks. 

The older man laughs and picks the urinal beside Dakota, who finishes his business and zips his jeans back up, “Enjoying the party?”

In response, Dakota stumbles into the sink. His legs spread to try and balance his weight and his jeans stretch uncomfortably tight around his hips, but Dakota doesn’t care. He is too focused on trying to wash his hands without making a fool of himself in front of his new boss, “Oh yeah, man,” he looks over his left shoulder at Zak with a wide smile. 

He washes his hands, hoping that Zak will simply end their conversation as guys do not talk to each in urinals and that Zak did not see the heat rising in Dakota’s cheeks. Dakota was no stranger to the same sex nor was he a stranger to the opposite sex; he liked aspects of both and there was a lot of aspects that he liked about Zak Bagans. Namely, those blue eyes that held something within them that Dakota wanted to discover, those muscles that shifted under his tight shirts and sharply cut jackets, and that mouth so perfectly shaped when it ran at a million miles per house about the paranormal. Yeah, Dakota had a crush on the older man’s body.

Dakota hadn’t realized he had been washing his hands for so long until Zak came up to use the sink beside him. He side-eyed the older man, running his gaze up Zak’s bulky frame and down to the hands running smoothly through the water. A sigh escaped Dakota’s mouth before he could stop it, but Zak didn’t seem to notice. He moved away from the sink to the paper towel dispenser.

“Dakota,” Zak whispered his name again and the younger man memorized it, “Dakota,” he said again, but much more forcefully to catch his attention and it sure did. 

Finally, Dakota turned around, their eyes connecting, something burning within. Water dropped from his fingertips as he walked toward the dispenser and he reached out for a paper towel, keeping eye contact. As he dried his hands, Zak raised his hand and reached out toward Dakota, breaking their gaze. Fingers danced across Dakota’s neck and he let loose a shaky breath. Zak remained quiet as Dakota tossed the towel in the trash can before raising his eyes up to Zak’s gaze. The heat within those blue eyes mirrored his own and electricity raced across his skin where Zak was touching him with his fingertips. 

Suddenly, before Dakota realized what his drunken feet were doing, Dakota pressed himself against Zak’s larger frame and pulled the older man’s head down to his. Their lips met in a drunken and wet kiss, but it felt so good, as the fingertips that were a whisper on Dakota’s neck clasped tightly around him. His brown eyes fell shut as he was completely focused on the feeling of the kiss, of Zak’s lips, of his body against Dakota’s.

Zak pushed against Dakota, backing him up against the sink. Dakota moaned at the sharp pinch of the sink pressing into his hips and Zak swallowed it. Sliding his leg between Dakota’s, their jeans rubbed against one another sinfully. Dakota could feel himself hardening in his boxers as he felt Zak’s thigh press against it. In response, Dakota spread his legs wider, once again feeling the tightness of his jeans along his hips but now on his cock. The hand on his neck tightened even more and Dakota gasped. Zak pulled his lips away to travel down Dakota’s neck, leaving a trail of wet saliva. Dakota could still taste Zak on his tongue and the beers and shots he had earlier. It was an intoxicating combination. 

Zak’s hand tightened on Dakota’s neck, cutting off some of his oxygen, but the black dots dancing across his eyes were addicting. It made Dakota forget about everything around his except for Zak and the easy and sinful way he was able to play Dakota.

One of Zak’s hand traveled under Dakota’s shirt and fingers danced across his stomach and up his chest. A cool breeze followed behind, causing goosebumps across his flesh. His grip on Dakota’s neck lessened and black spots disappeared, but the intense pleasure returned when Zak’s fingertips found his nipples and tweaked them sharply. Dakota’s eyes practically rolled back into his head at the feeling, his head falling back, and his throat bared to Zak’s mouth again. Dakota never had any of his ex-lovers do what Zak was currently doing and Dakota added it to his mental list of things he liked. It seemed that Zak knew exactly what he was doing, too, which Dakota found odd. How could Zak, a man with a reputation of being a womanizer, be so familiar with a man’s body?

“Zak,” Dakota sighed the man’s name as the older man tweaked his other nipple.

“Shh,” was his reply and his hands fell to Dakota’s hips, gripping them tightly in a bruised grasp.

The younger male knew what Zak wanted and he gripped the edge of the sink pulling himself up onto the countertop. In addition, Dakota wrapped his leg around Zak’s hips and pulled him closer. He cradled Zak’s girth between his legs, moaning at the felling of Zak’s cock against his own through the jeans. Dakota admitted to himself that he wanted to feel more of it, feel it inside of him, despite how Dakota was always a top with his other lovers of both sexes.

The older man pulled their lips together again in a much harsher kiss. Zak’s teeth nipped at his lips until Dakota could taste blood on his tongue.

_ God fucking damn it _ , he thought _ , he is so sinful. _

No one could ever feel the same as Zak, he decided. The older man knew for too much of this to just be his first time. Despite their drunken fumblings, the kinkiness of this whole thing was engraved in Dakota’s mind on an endless real of film and titled “Kinkily Making Out With Zak Bagans, My Boss.”

Dakota’s mind froze. Boss?  _ Oh no _ .

But, Zak fell to his knees before him. His fingertips grabbed Dakota’s zipper and pulled it down, pealing the flaps as far apart as possible before pulling Dakota’s boxer’s down from his sharp hip bones to reveal his erect cock. Dakota forgot all about the fact that his “boss” was about to give him a blowjob and focused on the fact that a very sexy man, whom he had been crushing on, was giving him a blowjob. Zak swiped his tongue across the tip, tasting the saltiness of Dakota’s precum on his tongue along with the alcohol he drank before.

Zak moaned, “You taste better than I thought.”

Dakota echoed a moan of his own and leaned back against the mirror behind him. His fingertips fell to Zak’s hair, urging him on as he took the head between his lips to gently suck. Dakota wondered what they looked like if someone walked in right now: Dakota leaning against the mirror, mouth gaped in a mantra of moans, eyes fallen shut, Zak Bagans between his legs on his knees sucking his cock, and his fingers threaded through Zak’s hair.  _ It must be hot as fuck _ , he thinks and his cock grows even harder as he thinks about the possibility of someone walking in right now.

A warm mouth wraps around the head of his cock and Dakota is drowned in absolute ecstasy. He loves the way Zak’s tongue continues to slide across the tip as his lips work at the length of his cock, sucking on it almost desperately. Dakota bites his lower lip as he moans and hisses. His thighs tighten around Zak’s shoulders and neck as he continues to work at Dakota’s cock. But, Dakota wants more.

Like Zak heard him, the older man stands up and leans forward to captures Dakota’s lips in another bruising kiss. As he does this, his hands grab Dakota’s hips roughly and drags him from the sink. The younger male lands hard on his feet before he is roughly spun around, baring his naked ass to Zak’s view, who gropes it. Dakota moans again and leans his weight down onto the sink. This is exactly what Dakota wanted more of. 

“Please, Zak,” Dakota cries.

He can hear the smile in Zak’s voice as he leans down and gives Dakota’s spine a kiss and a nip, “Please what?”

“I want you so bad,” and he wiggles his hips so his ass slides across Zak’s erect cock.

Zak chuckles and his hand runs along Dakota’s side teasingly making him sigh before reaching Dakota’s ass. He slides one finger in sharply and, if Dakota wasn’t so drunk, it would have hurt, but Dakota was opening up to Zak with such ease. A few minutes and Zak was three fingers and three knuckles deep within him. The coolness of the countertop slid over Dakota’s cock and the combination was sending him over the edge quickly.

Zak pulled his fingers out and did something behind Dakota’s back, who couldn’t tell what it was with the pounding of alcohol in his brain and his impending orgasam making his whole body numb. The next thing Dakota knew, he felt something large nudge at his hole and Zak clasped on Dakota’s hip with a bruising grip. Zak pushed into Dakota slowly and, with each inch he pressed in, Dakota felt waves of pleasure wash over him. The older male leaned down to press more sloppy kisses to his spine, nipping at the defined muscles. Slowly, even before Zak was all the way into Dakota’s ass, he pulled out and moaned, enjoying the way Dakota’s inner walls dragged across his cock. 

But, Dakota was empty for only a few moments before Zak shove his cock roughly back into Dakota’s ass, balls deep. Dakota cried out in intense pleasure, throwing his head back, and his brown eyes connected with his own in the mirror. His hair was sweaty and stuck to his forehead. His mouth was slack in mid-moan. His eyes were wild, but then they slid over his shoulder to Zak’s head, who was bent over Dakota, kissing and biting and licking and sucking love bites onto his spine. Zak’s hips snapped against Dakota’s ass, gradually picking up speed, but continuing to shove all of himself within Dakota’s tight channel. Dakota shut his eyes and his head fell to the cool countertop. He lay there, moaning and hissing and sighing, as he listened to the wet sounds of Zak’s cock in his ass and the harsh sting of Zak’s teeth on his back and his fingers on Dakota’s lips.

“Fuck, Dakota,” Zak hissed loudly and moaned as he snapped his hips forward again.

He was so brutal as his speed picked up, pistoning his cock into Dakota’s ass. Dakota was so fucking close, surprising himself with how submissive he was being and getting off on it so quickly. He just needed  _ something _ to push him over completely, but he was fine as well with just staying like this, warm and filled with Zak’s cock. Dakota came a few moments later, spilling his seed across the counter top. Zak followed soon after, snapping his hips into Dakota and holding himself balls deep within the younger man as he pumped his seed into him. The ecstasy floating in his veins tasted better than alcohol and drugs.

Never did Dakota think that this would continue. He thought that this was simply a drunken one night stand and Zak would forget about it happening. It would be like a drug-filled haze. 

But it did continue. 

The day after Jay’s party, Dakota couldn’t bring himself to even  _ look _ at Zak during filming. He wondered if Zak remembered the night in the bathroom, but Zak acted like it all never happened. Zak continued to make small talk with him, treating him like the friends they were. However, Dakota could not stop thinking about the way Zak felt inside of him coming and filling him up. He craved Zak’s touch again and each glance Zak made to him sparked the craving.

Little did Dakota know, but that would come sooner than he thought. Zak had called the night off for the whole crew that night before the lockdown so everyone could relax back at the hotel. Dakota took this opportunity to go for a swim instead of binge watching the TV on his bed like he usually did. 

He took one step into the pool in the shallows and hissed at the sharp cold water around his feet. This isn’t good water for swimming, he thought, as it was far too cold and he would have goosebumps across his flesh the whole time. Instead, Dakota’s eyes landing on the hot tub and a slow smile spread across his face. He made his way over to it, pressing the button that ignited the jets, and stepped into it.  Dakota sighed as the warm water ran over his toes and the bubbles splashed at his shins. As he continued into the hot tub, the water rising to above his hips, he moaned some as it soothed his aching muscles from today’s filming. 

Dakota walked over to one side of the hot tub and sat down, the water splashing against his chest and the bubbles rising; the heat caressed his skin and clouded his mind in a blissful sense of exhaustion. This was more of what Dakota actually needed rather than laps in the pool. Shutting his brown eyes, Dakota became lost in his memories and found himself on the night he met Zak Bagans all those years ago when he still a teenager with large hopes on the experience helping his filmmaking dreams come true. Zak was his way out of Minnesota and here he was, Dakota Laden, laying in a five star hotel hot tub working for one of television’s best paranormal shows.

“Mind if I join ya?” a deep masculine voice interrupted his thoughts and Dakota felt his heart race, pumping hot blood throughout his body, as he recognized the voice.

Dakota opened his eyes and traced the older man’s body with his gaze. Damn, those muscles and that chest and his hip bones and his ink and his desert tanned skin and those sapphire eyes and the hopeful look deep within them-.

“Dakota?”

He blinked and felt heat rush to his cheeks, “Oh yeah. Go ahead.”

Zak smiled and stepped into the water. Dakota couldn’t stop staring at the way the hot water caressed the older man’s skin. He felt like he was watching an underwear, water-themed porn video or something. He exhaled and shut his eyes, leaning back against the edge of the hot tub. The bubbles rose behind his neck and rolled down his shoulders in cascading waves of hot water. His back grew tingly as the jets blasted the muscles there. Dakota tried to focus on that rather than the hot male across from him, whom he had sizzling sex with the other night on the bathroom sink.

A familiar moan interrupted him and Dakota’s eyes snapped open. Slowly, he connected his gaze to Zak’s body, who was lounging in the corner of the hot tub, head thrown back and eyes shut. Zak’s arms rested on the edges, stretching his chest muscles out for the whole world to see. Dakota unconsciously licked his lips at the sight. 

“Do you still think about it?”

The question startled Dakota and he made a noise of distress. Zak looked at Dakota, those blue eyes opening lazily to gaze at him. He drew his gaze away from the older man, “It?”

“I see,” Zak replied and he sounded distinctively sad and disappointed. 

Dakota could feel the uncomfortableness and swallowed his submissiveness. He knew Zak wasn’t confident without a few shots of alcohol in his system. Dakota would have to be the strong one and he needed to know if Zak still thought about their little rendez-vous in the bathroom. 

“I do,” Dakota replied, “I do think about it,” he watched as Zak’s uncomfortableness faded and that confidence Dakota had seen on camera return, “I think about it a lot.”

A smile spread across Zak’s face, “So do I.”

Dakota’s face mirrored Zak’s in that moment, “Did I-did I do okay? I mean, I never-.”

Zak nodded, “Yes. You were great, Dakota. And… I didn’t hurt you did I? I know I didn’t use the proper-.”

Dakota nodded, “I think if I wasn’t so drunk, it might have hurt some.”

Zak sighed and lowered his gaze for a moment before connecting back with Dakota’s eyes, “I’m usually not that way, Dakota. It’s just-,” Zak sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. Dakota wondered what he was gonna say, “Did you- I mean- do you want to- you know- do it again?”

Dakota thought for a moment. He knew his answer, however, “I wouldn’t mind going again with us both sober,” and he slowly slid off his bench, swimming across the bottom toward Zak, keeping eye contact with the older man, “Do you want to?” he asked as he stopped a few inches before Zak. His fingers itched to reach out and touch him, feel those strong leg muscles and taste the sun-kissed skin.

Zak’s hand fell into the water and, suddenly, it was on Dakota’s hip, slowly coming up his side, “Fuck yes,” and he leaned the rest of the way to gently touch Dakota’s lips with his own. It felt smoother than the night at the bar and Dakota poured his soul into it.

They didn’t go very far after that, as they were in a hotel pool. Both had no idea if any of the crew or other guests were going to come down and that was the last thing they wanted. So, Dakota gave Zak a quick handjob, though Zak did not return the favor. Instead, Zak leaned in close to him, placing a gentle kiss on his neck and slowly sucking his way up to Dakota’s ear, leaving a trail of small red marks. When Zak reached his ear, he gently whispered, sending a shiver down Dakota’s spine.

“I want you to come to my room later this evening and I’m gonna suck your cock until you are begging for mercy. Then I’m gonna open up your ass slowly before filling you with my cock. How about that? Tie your hands above your head, my hands shackle your hips to my bed. Completely at my mercy.”

Zak licked the shell of Dakota’s ear before biting it gently. The younger man let loose a moan with the older man’s name. Zak laughed and slowly got up from his seat and made his way to get his towel. Dakota couldn’t stop staring at the muscles in his back and the way his trunks hugged his hips. Something stirred within Dakota and he knew it wasn’t his hard cock.

Dakota waited a couple more minutes after Zak left before getting out of the hot tub and grabbing a towel and his things. As he walked to the elevator, hoping that no one was near to see the tent in his trunks, Dakota felt his phone vibrate. Turning the home screen on, Dakota saw he had a text from Aaron Goodwin, which Dakota found odd and even more so when he saw the message contents. It made him freeze as the elevator doors opened up.

**‘Be careful, man.’**

What?

Quickly, Dakota texted Aaron back,  **‘What do you mean?’**

As Dakota waited for Aaron to return his text, Dakota quickly got on the closing elevator and pressed his floor, ascending into the hotel. What was Aaron talking about? Was it a wrong receiver? Was Aaron talking about the lockdown tomorrow night? The elevator doors opened and he stepped out just as his phone buzzed. Dakota fumbled with his phone as he unlocked it.

**‘Be careful with Zak. I don’t want you to end up with a broken heart.’**

Did Aaron see them? What the hell was he talking about? The text message gave more questions than answers.

**‘What are you talking about bro?’**

Aaron responded quickly,  **‘Nick and him were really really really close bro. Zak hasn’t been with anyone since.’**

Dakota couldn’t believe what he was reading. There was so much within those two sentences. He fumbled with his key card as he tried to unlock his hotel room door and think about the text.

So, Zak and Nick Groff  _ were _ together and not just as friends. But, Nick is  _ married _ and then Nick  _ left _ and Zak hasn’t been with  _ anyone _ since. Meaning that Aaron’s warning was for Dakota to be careful with his feelings, Dakota could be only a warm body, a rebound, from Zak’s relationship with Nick. But, Dakota couldn’t help thinking about the fact that Zak waited  _ this long _ and  _ with Dakota _ to finally start being with someone again. Didn’t that count for something?

Dakota shut the hotel door behind him gently and slowly sat down on his bed, staring at Aaron’s text. Lines were connecting in his head to things that happened in the past to things that were much more recent. Everything made sense except for the fact that Zak waited so long for a “rebound.”

As Dakota stares at the phone screen, it suddenly changes as Aaron’s name appears. Dakota slides the “Answer” button and brings the phone up to his ear.

“Hey, Dakota, you doing okay, bro?” Aaron’s voice is filled with concern.

“Yeah, man. Just… processing, you know?”

“The part about Nick and Zak?”

“All of it really.”

“Yeah,” Aaron replied softly like he knew what Dakota was going through, “I just wanted you to know.”

“How close were they, Aaron? Why is Zak  _ now _ using someone as a rebound? It’s been four years!”

“I don’t think anyone will ever truly know or realize the relationship they had. I didn’t know and I’ve been with them since day one. But, I do know that, when Nick left, Zak was never the same. He was depressed as hell and, if I didn’t know it was because of Nick, I would have thought he was oppressive. He was that bad.”

“What Zak and Nick had was deep and, when Nick left, the cut was deeper?”

“Zak has been healing since then,” Aaron continued, “And you may be the final step, so I just want you to be careful. We need you in this crew. We need you as our friend.”

Dakota smiled, “Thanks, bro.”

“No problem, man,” Aaron replied, “You going to be okay?”

Dakota hummed, “Yes.”

“Cool. Well, talk to you tomorrow.”

“See ya, bro.”

And Dakota was left with the noise of his air conditioner. He had some thinking to do.

 


	2. | CHAPTER TWO | Dakota's Choice

Dakota stared at Zak, waiting for him to say something, except all he did was caress Dakota’s hip, which was distracting the younger man from the conversation they needed to have. Dakota leaned down, grinding his hips down against Zak’s spent cock; the older man moaned loudly. However, Dakota froze his movements and glared at Zak.

“Why won’t you tell me what is going on, Zak?” Dakota growled and felt Zak’s cock harden under him; it seemed that Zak was getting turned on by Dakota’s dominant streak, “Am I a rebound?”

“Dakota,” Zak sighed/moaned and his blue eyes fell shut, “Please. I-I.”

“So I am?”

Zak sighed again and turned his head away from Dakota, opening his blue eyes. He seemed to be thinking about something. Dakota let out a loud sigh. Moving down Zak’s chest, Dakota places soft kisses down Zak’s chest, Dakota places soft kisses down Zak’s chest, his tongue swirling around one of Zak’s nipples before returning to his original path. Zak’s chest heaves with each touch and shuts his eyes. Dakota ignores the thoughts in his mind that Zak could be imaging Nick in Dakota’s place. Instead, Dakota focuses on making Zak feel good again and filling his own body with pleasure. After this, Dakota would ignore Zak’s advances. This was the decision he made. He refused to be Zak’s rebound from Nick. Something was breaking in Dakota’s chest, leaving him aching painfully and not pleasurably. He didn’t want to linger on the feeling, so he dug his fingernails into Zak’s shoulders and ground against Zak again, who hissed loudly.

“Fuck, Dakota.”

He shut his eyes and sighed. Slipping one of his hands down between them, he grasped Zak’s bare cock and gave it a slight stroke. Zak hissed loudly. Dakota raised his hips and placed the head at his aching and opened hole.

“Wait, Dakota-,” Zak tried to cut in, but he wasn’t having it.

With one simple bend of his knees, Dakota lowered himself down on Zak’s cock slowly. His brown eyes rolled back in his head and his fingertips dug into Zak’s muscles. Every inch that slipped into Dakota felt like agonizing pleasure. Shutting his eyes, Dakota refused to look at Zak, refused to see the emotions that were not meant for him. He lowered himself down all the way till Zak was buried to the hilt inside of him. With no thin condom between them, Dakota could feel every ridge and the smooth skin of the older man’s length rubbing against his walls.

If only Dakota wasn’t thinking about the fact of Zak and Nick’s previous relationship, he might have enjoyed this.

“Fuck, Dakota,” Zak hissed as his hands latched onto Dakota’s hips.

‘Fuck, Nick,’ Dakota knew he was thinking instead.

Slowly, Dakota began to move, grinding his hips against Zak’s, trying to focus on how his cock slipped up and out of his aching channel, which was still hungry for more after their first round a few minutes before. God, he wanted so much more and that pain in his chest returned. With a gasp, he realized what it was and he tossed his head back, staring at the ceiling, refusing to let the older man see his tears. Fuck, why did this have to happen to him? Out of everyone he was close to? Out of everyone he could have been with? Out of the few days they had been together? Why did he have to go and fall for Zak?

Dakota cried out, biting his lower lip, thinking about simply the moment, which was enough to hold back his anger and sadness. He lowered his head and stared down at Zak, who had his eyes shut. But, a second later, Zak opened them, eyes connecting with Dakota’s brown. His mouth was agape, breathing so loudly that his lower lip trembled, and his grip was harsh on Dakota’s hips. It was so fucking sexy, but Dakota wished Zak was  _ actually seeing him _ . 

He ground his hips faster against Zak. Simply seeking that end. The pain in his chest grew with each snap of his hips and each time Zak’s cock rammed back inside of him. Zak’s pase was picking up, as he was getting closer to his climax. He met Dakota’s hips each time he bounced on top. 

And that sinful sound was back, that wet snap of hips meeting hips, of pelvis meeting pelvis, of skin meeting skin. It made Dakota feel so wanton. His fingers claws at Zak’s chest, as he tried to get a good grip but he keeps slipping and the physical grind of Zak’s bare cock inside his ass is disappearing. 

“Zak,” Dakota cries out in the loss.

Suddenly, Zak sits up, wraps one of his arms around Dakota’s waist and flips both of them over. As he does so, his cock slips back down Dakota’s channel and, then, when his sore ass meets the softness of Zak’s hotel sheets, the older man’s cock slams back into him, so much deeper than before and the physical grind is back.

“Ugh, fuck!” Dakota moans, clawing at Zak’s back.

“Dakota,” Zak whispers, leaning down and giving the younger man a gentle kiss on his shoulder and then another on his neck. 

He slows his hips for a moment and each drag is pure sin. Dakota loses himself in the moment. In how slow and soft and deliberate Zak’s movements suddenly become. In how  _ loving _ they feel. Zak’s treating Dakota like he is breakable china and it makes the ache in Dakota’s chest transform. What does this sudden change mean?

“Stay, Dakota,” Zak cries softly into Dakota’s shoulder, kissing it softly and giving gentle licks to his pale Midwestern skin. 

“Zak…,” is all Dakota can say in response to Zak’s cry. 

The older man melts his mouth against Dakota’s, forcing the younger to swallow his moan. Their kiss is so slow. It’s like Zak is trying to memorize it. Dakota’s heart flutters.

“No!” Dakota cries out as he pulls away, tears floating in his eyes. 

Zak pauses, staring down at him, “Dakota? Are you-?”

Dakota sighs, shutting his eyes and refusing to let those tears drop.  _ Fucking hell! Why did I have to fall for Zak? Why do I love him? Why him? _

Once his tears have dried, Dakota opens his eyes and stares up at Zak’s sapphire blue. This could be the last time he ever sees this, “Move, Zak. You’re driving me crazy.”

Zak cocks his head to the side in confusion before slowly setting his pace again-- agonizingly slow. A tight grip returns to Dakota’s hips and he tosses his head back with a moan. The older man lowers his head and licks a stripe of saliva up Dakota’s throat before nibbling softly at the flesh just beneath his ear. 

“Fuck,” Dakota let’s the profanity dribble down his chin and Zak covers his mouth with his own once again.

“Damn, I’m so fucking close,” Zak’s breath whispers against Dakota’s skin and he knows the words will be tattooed there. 

The younger man’s hips piston against Zak’s, meeting them with loud noise of sweaty skin hitting sweaty skin. One of Zak’s hands falls off of Dakota’s hip and slides in between them, fingertips brush against Dakota’s cock and he jumps slightly at the touch. Softly, Zak wraps his fingers around the younger man’s cock and begins to pump slowly and that was all it took for Dakota. Warmth pooled in his navel like molten lava and his mind went completely blank as his climax rushed over him. Fingernails dug into Zak’s skin as Dakota clutched him, holding him to his younger body as he practically rammed himself back onto Zak’s cock. 

“Zak!” Dakota cried out.

His seed spilled across Zak’s hand and dripped down onto Zak’s thighs. Zak moaned loudly as he leaned over the younger man and slammed his hips against Dakota’s ass, burying himself deep within the younger man. Connecting their lips one last time, Zak screamed Dakota’s name into his mouth as he came, spilling his seed into Dakota’s channel. Dakota clawed at Zak’s hair, burying his fingers in the soft locks. The younger man held Zak against as he rode out his climax, holding his trembling frame against him, loving the soft sounds coming from Zak’s mouth against his lips. 

A few minutes later, Zak came down from the high, and pulled himself away from Dakota, flopping down on the bed beside him. Dakota stretched his joints, his body going taunt like a cat.

“Hopefully that was better than the bar,” Zak laughed a little.

“Yeah, it was perfect,” Dakota replied with a small smile, ignoring the flare of heartbreak in his chest. 

Quickly, Dakota sat up, untangling himself from the bed sheets and standing up. Zak watched him do so. Slowly, his eyebrows began to furrow together. He was not used to this. 

“Is everything okay, Dakota?”

Dakota gave a quick side glance to the other man in the bed before going about to gather his clothes that were strewn across the floor. All he needed was to get out of here quickly and that would be it, nothing more, nothing less, “Yes.”

“Doesn’t seem that way,” Zak commented, “Was it the… you know?”

Dakota paused, standing up and pulling his shirt over his head and down his chest. His eyes never left Zak’s, “The sex was cool, bro.”

“But?” Zak was pulling strings to get Dakota to talk and it was getting hard to ignore him.

Dakota sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I can’t do this, Zak.”

Zak stared at him in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“What happened between you and Nick, Zak?” Dakota snapped, rushing toward the man with flailing arms.

Sadness, nostalgia, and bit of anger washed over Zak’s face at the question. Dakota wished he didn’t have to ask it, but he needed to know. He needed to know what truly went on all those years ago in order to understand what was happening now. Those bright blue eyes shifted away from Dakota and somewhere off the bed. Slowly, the older man got up, the sheets pooling around his ankles, and walked over to his suitcase. Flipping the top open, Dakota watched Zak rummage around inside of it before pulling out a small package of photos. They were the old school kind where you took the film to get developed somewhere and had the date’s on the back in small letters. Dakota could not tell how many there were, but there was enough. 

Zak sighed before making his way back to the bed, “I guess now is a better time than any to tell someone.”

Dakota raised an eyebrow at this as he made his way slowly over to the bed, but keeping his distance. Zak took the first photo and stared at it for a second. The fine print on the back read:  **August 22, 2004** . Then, Zak placed it down on the sheets, making sure it faced Dakota. It was a photo of Nick Groff and it obviously was taken during the documentary, as Nick was wearing a long white shirt and a pair of shorts--an outfit that Nick would never wear after it. However, Nick was smiling brightly at the camera. So bright! There was something in his brown eyes that caught Dakota’s attention, but he couldn’t identify it because Zak placed another photo down on top of it. This time a  _ much younger _ Zak was with him. Their arms were wrapped around one another and their heads leaning against each other as they stared at the camera with large grins. They had no care in the world.

“Nick was… no, is and will always be my first love,” Zak finally spoke, his voice catching in his throat, “You know, the Greeks understood love better than even we do, Dakota. They knew the different types that existed and respected them. Nick was all of them to me and the first to make me realize them all. He was my first love for a friend. He was my first love for a comrade. He was my first love for a brother. He was my first love for a lover. He felt it, too. I know he did.”

Another photo landed on top. It was a much more intimate one between the two as they had turned to look at one another. Nick had his hands gently resting on either side of Zak’s jaw, while Zak had one hand on the back of Nick’s head and another on his waist. Their foreheads kissed and their eyes were shut. Dakota could feel through the photo the young love and the softness of the moment. 

“We were extremely close, Dakota,” Zak continued as he added another photo to the pile. This time, however, it was during the early seasons of  _ Ghost Adventures _ , but Dakota couldn’t tell where. It was at a beach, though, probably on the West Coast somewhere. But, Nick stood in the waves, facing the sunset, water splashing at his ankles. He was completely dark against the setting sun hinting that whoever took the photo was standing behind him.

“We were  _ so _ close and we knew the danger we were in with Nick being…  _ married _ ,” Zak’s voice caught for a moment and Dakota looked up at him, watching a single tear fall down his cheek. They were silent a moment as Zak lost his voice and was only able to place photos down. Dakota simply watched and listened.

Another photo showed another more intimate moment between the two men. It was probably a hotel room, as the sheets were far too white to be someone’s own bed. Nick lay naked on the bed below the photographer, who must have been straddling him. He was frozen in mid laughter, half his face covered by his hands, as if he didn’t want the photo taken.

Another photo consisted of a much more older Zak and Nick, as they were probably at Transylvania with the way that the castle in the background was designed. Zak had an arm around Nick’s waist, as the younger man placed a kiss to Zak’s cheek. 

           Zak placed another photo down from the same trip, as Nick looked the same with his filled in goatee and rougher appearance. It was another hotel room except Nick was asleep this time. His hands were under his pillow and he looked so calm and silent. Completely frozen in one single moment forever.

         “You never forget your first love, Dakota,” Zak finally continued as he found his voice, “Not ever. I can't forget Nick.”

          Zak placed one more photo down, though he still had a few more in his hand. This time it was much later, during the last season that Nick was there. They were in a car. Nick was driving and Zak in the passenger seat, as always. However, instead of something loving, Nick was staring out the window, his fingers playing with his wedding band. Zak was looking out his own window. The sky was washed out and devoid of color.

“Nick told me the night before Aaron snapped this photo that he was taking a break from it all. I thought it would be a few weeks at the most and then we would be back doing this again, but I was wrong,” Zak sniffled, “That night Nick told us all, even Billy and Jay, that he was leaving completely. I lost it. I came after him. I screamed at him. I couldn't understand. I still don’t to some extent. It took Aaron and Billy to pull me off of him. He left that night and I haven't seen him since. I was lost after that night. I still…. _ kinda _ am.”

Dakota stared at the image. One choice Nick made and it ruined everyone around him. He wondered if Nick regret it. 

Minutes passed before Dakota spoke, “I see. I do get it, Zak,” he replied softly, “You don't forget your first love. But, you haven't been with anyone since?”

Zak stared at him in confusion, “You are my first  _ male  _ lover since.”

“So the girls?”

“Just publicity. Nothing more. I’m not that much into girls, but I can’t just come out and say I like guys more. I would lose respect in the paranormal field. So, I took on girlfriends. We helped each other out by dating. I helped them gain more followers and they helped me avoid any comments about my sex life.”

“Then why pick me? Why not some other guy?”

Zak was silent for a moment. Dakota could see him thinking and he wondered what was going on in that brain of his. What words were he gonna speak? Dakota knew that it was this moment that would decide what they were going to do next in this relationship of theirs. 

“I guess… I don’t know. There’s something about you that reminds me of when I was younger. I don’t want you thinking that I am using you, Dakota,” Zak quickly added, reaching a hand out to grasp at Dakota’s wrist, “Far from that. I’ve moved on as much as I can from Nick. I will never fully move on from him. I want you to know that, but I do care about you. Remember when I had you join our lockdown the first time at my museum?” Dakota nodded slowly, “And you got scratched? I came rushing because I  _ care  _ about you. I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Dakota smiled softly at his words, understanding the undertone in his sentence, “And what do you want from this?”

“Well, what do  _ you _ want from this?” Zak turned the question against him.

Dakota felt himself putting up walls, “I guess I want more, but I don’t know how you feel about this all.”

Zak scootched clower to Dakota. His hand raised to cup the side of Dakota’s cheek, “I want to give this a try. If you want to, I want us to be more than just friends.”

“More than the sex?”

Zak blushed and it was in that moment that Dakota could see the man he had tried to portray all those years ago, “Even more than… that.”

A smile spread across Dakota’s face, “Okay. Let’s be more.”

“Let’s be more,” Zak echoed and sealed their lips together. 

 


	3. | CHAPTER THREE | Zak’s Choice

Months have passed and Dakota can hardly believe what has happened. One drunken night of fumbling and kissing and then a night in Zak’s hotel room and here they are laying together on the bed in the back of the Crew’s RV. Their hands were clasped together tightly as they simply held one another in the cool of the van. Zak pulled a hand away and reached to gentle touch Dakota’s face, tracing his lips and his nose and his high cheekbones. He was amazed by how handsome the younger male was when his mouth was not running at a million miles per hour, but Zak loved when Dakota talked. His energy was magnetic and drew Zak to him. All he wanted to do was drown himself in Dakota, but he couldn’t. He had too much baggage to keep him afloat. 

“Question, Zak,” Dakota whispered gently.

“Mhmmm,” Zak hummed, eyes falling over the younger man’s face and memorizing it all.

“Are we ever gonna tell the rest of the Crew?”

Zak thought about it. He knew they wouldn’t have a problem with the two of them together, as they knew about Zak’s choice in lovers and could care less, but something was stopping him. Was it Nick? Was he fearful of what may happen between the two of them if they followed in his and Nick’s footsteps? Zak couldn’t lose Dakota like he lost Nick. He had to be careful this time and the secrecy, despite how addicted Zak still was to it, he knew would lead them down that slippery slope faster. 

“If you want to, I’m okay with it,” Zak finally responded.

Dakota gently kissed the tips of Zak’s fingers, “I think it would be best if they knew. Less stress on the both of us if we can at least touch each other in front of them instead of being secret to both them  _ and  _ the camera.”

“Yeah,” Zak sighed in a low voice, eyes transfixed by the way Dakota’s lips puckered.

“Let’s do it, now, then,” Dakota smiled softly.

Something made Zak’s heart start beating frantically and his breathing came quickly. Dakota could sense the change and gently kissed the older man’s fingers again, “We don’t have to now, if you don’t want to”

Suddenly, Zak sat up, head heavy in his hands, “No, we should. I just-.”

Dakota stared at the older man’s haunched figure. He had so much baggage on his shoulders and all Dakota wanted to do was reach over and take it away. All he wanted was Zak to be happy. Dakota cared… no,  _ love _ him too much. Sitting up, he pulled himself over to the other side of the bed and sat next to Zak, wrapping his arms around the other man. 

Zak sighed deeply, “I don’t know why I’m so hesitant, Dakota.”

“They’re your friends. Of course, you are worried about what they may say, especially since you are  _ technically _ my boss,” Dakota cracked a small laugh, which made a smile appear on Zak’s face, “And you are worried this will be like your past,” and the smile faded, “But it won't be.”

Zak turned to look at him, “And how do you predict that?”

Dakota swallows his cowardice and dives right in, takes the punch, etc.

“Because I love you and I won’t let anything happen to you, Zak.”

Zak is silent for a moment before a large smile spreads across his face and he leans over to Dakota, cupping the back of his head and bringing him in to meet his lips, “I love you, too, Dakota,” he murmurs against the younger man’s lips, tasting the words as they echo in Dakota’s mouth and return to Zak’s own.

“Come on, Zak. Let’s do this,” Dakota pulls away, hope glistening in his eyes and a high running in his veins. He finally said what had been hiding in his chest all this time, clawing to be let out since the night at the bar and every time they have been together since. And it felt fucking  _ good _ !

“Alright,” Zak smiled, knowing that if he didn’t go now he never would be able to again and he wanted this so bad. 

He grasps Dakota’s hand in his own and together they rise from the bed, steading themselves on the uneasy feet. They open the door of the RV’s bedroom and into the main part of it. Billy and Jay were on the couch, typing away on their phones, while Aaron and Bacon were in the front, trying to figure out where to go.

Zak cleared his throat, holding Dakota’s hand tighter in his own. His crew looked up at them and Dakota watched confusion slowly appearing on all their faces, except for Aaron, who simply smirked at the two of them. Billy lowered his phone and was the first to speak, “What’s going on, Zak?”

Zak lowered his eyes and shifted to catch Dakota’s quickly, “I wanted to let you guys know that… ummmm…”

“We’re dating,” Dakota finished, proudly smiling beside Zak.

The response was silence as their friends stared at them and Zak never felt so small in his life, especially toward his own friends. They were fine when he and Nick were together, but now that he and Dakota are together, why are they so silent? Zak did not quite understand it. 

“At last!” Aaron cried out from the front, breaking the silence and bringing a smile to Zak’s face, “Yeah, man! Congratulations!”

“Are you seriously going to do this again, Zak?” Billy asked and Zak tried not to feel hurt by the stern look on the other man’s face. 

“Billy-.”

“Seriously, man!” Billy stood up from the couch, Jay watching him go as he did so, “I mean no disrespect to you, Dakota,” Billy turned to the younger male, “I love you, man, but,” he turned to look at Zak, “This didn’t work with Nick, Zak. Look at how much that hurt you. It took us several years to get back to the same routine again. Have you thought about what is going to happen if you and Dakota don’t work out? Have you thought about how much you will hurt him?”

“Billy-,” Dakota tried to get a say in this, but Zak’s loud voice interrupted them all.

“Stop it, Billy!” Zak cried out, his breath was coming fast, “This is my choice.”

“Fine,” Billy replied, “But when it all falls apart, because that is how it  _ always  _ will be with you, Zak, do not say I didn’t warn you,” and he stormed out of the RV, the door slamming shut behind him. The sound echoing across the interior of the space.

“Well, I’m completely okay with it,” Jay finally spoke, standing up, and walking over to them, “It’s about time you had some  _ true _ happiness, Zak,” he smiled softly.

Zak returned through his hate and sadness toward Billy, grateful for his friend’s words, “Thank you, Jay.”

And Jay walked out of the RV as well, probably to help calm Billy down. Zak’s eyes landed on Bacon and Aaron, who both smiled and nodded to him, before turning back to the map. 

A soft hand caressed Zak’s cheek, wiping away the tear that had let loose after Billy’s rant, and Zak turned to look at Dakota, “Hey, Zak. I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

Zak sighed, his bottom lips trembling, “He’s right, though.”

“Prove him wrong,” Dakota replied and slowly leaned up, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. 

“Dakota,” Zak sighed once more.

“Shhhh,” Dakota kissed him again.

“Dakota.”

“Shut up, love,” Dakota smirked and kissed him again, feeling Zak’s laugh against his lips. 

They would get through this,  _ him and I _ , Dakota thinks. They will drive this road for however long it takes and if they crash, they crash, but Dakota does not think about it. He just centers himself in this RV kissing the man he loves. That is all that mattered.

**| THE END |**

 


End file.
